Trays are widely available to facilitate the storing and transporting of baked goods. Typically, such trays are formed from injection moulded plastic and are rectangular in shape. To facilitate storage and transport, such trays also typically include features which lend themselves to stacking upon one another.
Dollies are available and configured to facilitate the transportation of a plurality of stacked trays. However, existing dollies do not effectively lock the stacked trays onto the dollies, thereby making their transportation more challenging. Further, existing dollies are typically oversized to accommodate seating of trays, and are, therefore, space inefficient.